A New Hand
by Kimchi Nomnom
Summary: OCx?/ After Yusuke was fired from Spirit Detective it was luck that the Human World stayed peaceful. With a rise of new threats upon the Human World, Koenma test a new group of Detectives to keep the peace.
1. Chapter 1: Dealing out the Cards

**A New Hand**

Chapter 1

Dealing out the Cards

* * *

My butt was getting sore from sitting to long on the worn-out cushion the chair had. I had my elbow resting on the table, my head resting on my palm while my fingers were holding my hair from my face; I tapped the eraser end of my pencil on the table with my other hand. I stared down at the two books placed in front of me, while my tutor tried to explain how to solve the equations while using his own pencil to point, the only expression I could manage: pure confusion.

"~and then you check your answers," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Where you able to understand that explanation, at least?" he asked. He had been sitting with me for the past hour and a half trying to help me, poor guy didn't know what he was in for when he agreed, "Or did I lose you some where again?"

I leaned back in my chair, dragged my fingers through my hair and then finally looked at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "I got lost," I said. I saw his expression deflate a bit, "sorry." I said.

He leaned forward again resting his elbows on the table, "Tell me where you got lost and we'll pick up from there." He pushed up his glasses while looking at me, he sighed, "It was at the beginning, wasn't it?"

I gave him a more genuine smile, "Not exactly, I kind of followed," I said. I leaned forward with my back straight, "I got the part where you add, but, I'm still stuck on the part where the triangle comes in," I said, using my pencil to point. Kaitou sat straighter and leaned forward to see what I was pointing at. "It's doesn't make sense to me…"

"I can see how that would confuse you, it is difficult to understand," he said. Kaitou spoke in slow, precise words as he explained the problem from when I had gotten stuck. Every so often he paused so that I could write and comprehend what he was saying. After a while he moved on to other problems for more examples, ones for me to try. He allowed me to work on them mostly on my own but when I hesitated, he told me how to do the next step.

By the last problem I was able to work on my own. I leaned back, from hovering over my notebook, and looked up at him, "784?" I asked. Kaitou took my notebook to examine my work, he placed it back down where it was a moment later, "Good job, Hanasoka, you even checked your work." He smiled a little at me, "You're beginning to catch on." I smiled, "I'm going to reward myself with some coffee. You want one?" I asked as I stood from my seat. When I received a nod, I knelt down and dug in my bag for my wallet.

With my wallet in hand, I stood line at the counter. There were only a few people ahead of me so I doubt that it would take long. Now that I was paying attention to my surroundings, I smell of ground coffee beans and fresh baked goods over took me. The little café wasn't very busy due to the time of day it now was, it was also oddly quiet besides the coffee grinder behind the counter. The atmosphere was comfortable in its French like feel; I could see when Kaitou picked here to study it was calming.

I pulled on my jean skirt to make sure it didn't rise higher than I would have liked it to as I waited, I fixed my under shirt but pulling up a little at the top then fixed my sleeves over my over shirt while I was at it. I have never been one to fuss too much over my appearance but I still try to look decent while being out. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as it was my turn to place in my order.

I gave the man a warm smile as I ordered the coffee for Kaitou and I, I didn't know what he drank since I didn't ask so I just got him the same thing I like, plus a cookie for me. I pulled a few bills from my worn-leather wallet to pay and tossed the rest of the change into the tip jar.

I was handed my cookie in a brown paper holder, I stepped to the side as I waited for the coffee's to be made. A few minutes later I was handed the two drinks over the pastry counter, I looked over the barista's at the clock. It was already well past 6, well past how long Kaitou said he would help me -no wonder the windows have become so dark. The cups warmed my slightly cold fingers I walked back to the table.

I bit my lower lip as I approached; the table I had occupied now had a new man occupying the seat I was in while speaking with Kaitou.

I placed the paper cups onto the table, getting the men's attention, while I stacked my books and placed them into my book-bag. "Leaving?" Kaitou asked, using his middle and forefinger to push up his glasses, he took the coffee I placed in front of him and took a careful sip from it. "Yeah, it's getting late; I shouldn't keep you any longer." I said

"I apologize, I didn't know you were on a date, Kaitou," he said quickly as he hopped up from the chair, "If I would have known that, we I would have come at a later time."

"It's not a date," I heard Kaitou said as I pulled on my white Pea coat and fastened its silver buttons. I slung my book bag over my shoulder as I got a good look at the man. He was taller than I was who appeared older than both Kaitou and I, with warm brown hair that he obviously took care of with matching wide-set honey colored eyes. I looked away from him and back at Kaitou, "Thanks for your help today, I appreciate it. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I gave the older man a polite smile and nod of m head as I scooped up my coffee and my treat and I headed out the door, I wrapped my long scarf around my neck as I hit entered in the winter air.

I took a careful sip of my now slightly more cooled coffee as I headed off in the direction of home. I lived alone in a small studio style apartment that was a close walking distance to the university Kaitou and I attend. In turn, it wasn't a far walk from this café either which is good.

I took a bite from my cookie as I walked down the sidewalk. The people around me seemed rushed as they hurried past me in all directions; most of the faces were covered with scarves or popped collars. I smiled to myself as I continued on my path to home, content in my slow pace. I enjoyed the cold very much, I liked the snow and the gloomy way the clouds blocked out the sun during the day or how black it got at night. During my short trek home I enjoyed my coffee and cookie as my last meal of the day, it reminded me of the time I spent with my father in Europe. I was always told I looked like him, though I couldn't see it –I always thought I looked more like my mother. I downed my cooled coffee in a few large gulps then tossed the cup into the trash as I walked past one then used my fingers to break off small pieces of the cookie to eat.

It was a decent 20 minutes before I hopped up the four flights of stairs to my apartment. My fingers had become numb and stuff which made it difficult to get my keys from my pocket and unlock the door, but I did it. I tossed my bag to the floor, pulled off my boots and shut the door as I entered. The small room was only a little warmer than outside, just comfortable for me. I twisted the scarf from around my neck and hung it then hung my jacket up on the same hook behind the door. I flicked on the lights as I passed the small kitchenette so I could see. I was more than content with my tiny space; my mother did a good job in making most of the area.

'_Nice to be home, now, time for a nice hot shower' _I thought as I stretched my arms above my head upon entering my bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Kaitou," Koenma said honestly. He brought his attention from the door back to the younger male, who simply shrugged back. Koenma sat back down hesitantly and coughed nervously into his closed fist. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked in a meager attempt for a conversation.

"It has," was his reply. "You look well," Kaitou acknowledged with a nod of his head. He once again pushed up his glasses, "Tell me, Koenma, why are you here after so long? Surly this isn't just a social visit." He watched as Koenma nodded whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just as smart as I remember," he complimented, "You're right, I do have a purpose in being here, in tracking you down." Koenma sat with his back strait while his arms and legs were crossed, "I would like to offer you a proposition."

"Let me guess, the world is in danger again?" Kaitou asked, his tone a mixture of boredom and worry.

Koenma held his hands up for a moment, "Not as of yet, fortunately." Kaitou nodded once, Koenma continued, "Though plenty reason to believe that the peace isn't going to hold much longer. Lately, have you noticed anything odd around these parts?" he asked, picking Kaitou's brain to see if he still was aware.

Kaitou nodded, "There's been a dramatic spike in suicides along with demon insects." He leaned back and mirrored Koenma's posture, "I am going to assume this is part of it, correct?"

"Correct indeed," He said as he took a deep breath, "because of the increase of suicides in the area, we have been doing our research which points at a person of interest."

Kaitou stayed quiet for a long minute after Koenma finished his sentence, "How do I fit into this?" he asked slowly.

Koemna looked the black-haired man directly in the eye, "I'm going offer you a little test, I would like you to look into this person of interest." Before Kaitou could protest, Koenma spoke again, "I am well aware with your territory ability of Taboo, It is why I believe you would be the best option." He explained. "You will be able to effectively apprehend him at a safe distance, and with your intellect you'll easily be able to choose an effective Taboo word," he added.

"I promised Genkai that I would not use my powers anymore, I do apologize, Koenma, but you will have to find someone else suited for this task," Kaitou said as he stood and began to put on his coat that hung on the back of his chair.

"I am also familiar with that promise, but Genkai is an understanding person so I am sure she will not punish you for this," Koenma said calmly. "I am offering you a chance to fill the Spirit Detective position, Kaito, so please consider the options," he said, his voice hovered between normal and pleading. "With this threat still being at a minor state, it will allow us both a chance to see how you'll fair. This can be a onetime thing if has to be, but I would like you to consider the possibility."

Kaitou froze in his spot for a moment as he listened to the older man, finished putting on his jacket then looked back at him, "I almost forgot that Yusuke was fired," he said, "But what about Kuwabara? Or Kurama? Surly one of them would be willing to assist you."

"Kuwabara no longer wishes to be a Spirit Detective; he has focused himself on school, thanks to his sister, so it is only fair to oblige his wishes. Kurama also wishes to leave his past behind him, he wants to focus the remainder of his human life on being normal and take care of his mother and family," Koenma said calmly. "I have asked enough of them already; it is about time that I leave them be and not have to bother them until it is their time to see me." Koenma watched as Kaitou allowed this information to register.

"What information do you have on said person of interest?" he asked.

Koenma had a small smile spread across his lips as he pulled out a manila file from inside of his coat, "I have it typed up and ready of you." He said. "If you do well, you will have the offer of being a Spirit Detective, you know." He said as he stood. "You have already proven yourself an ally to me and the Spirit world, so naturally you would be the first choice."

"We will have to see about that. Don't count you're chickens before they hatch, Koenma," He said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck as he tucked the file into his bag and left the café. His breath was visible, even with the sun long gone, in the crisp air; he pulled a piece of his scarf to cover his nose and mouth to protect them from the biting cold on his trek home.

* * *

The next morning I had arrived before the set time for the class to start. I walked down one of the few flights of shallow steps to my preferred seat. The room was mostly void of people, with the exception of a few littered here and there, because most wondered in just before the professor did. I slid into the seat after dropping my bag to the floor, I unbuttoned my coat and allowed it to hang over the back of the seat; I stuffed my scarf into the pocket of my coat. I sat leaned a bit back in the seat with my legs crossed as I used my cell phone for entertainment until the class started.

It wasn't long, maybe a few minutes or so, my attention was turned form the dry and meager entertainment my phone held to the thud and shuffling to my side. In the seat next to mine Kaitou had dropped his bag and then carefully hung his coat on the back of the seat before sitting. I found it odd for him to sit much further back than his usual seat that was only two or three rows from the front. "Good morning, Kaitou," I said slowly as I watched him pull a small cloth from his pocket and use it to clean his glasses.

"Morning, Hanasoka," he answered, his voice was tired and low.

With his glasses momentarily off his face I could clearly see the forming dark circles under his eyes. I lowered my phone from my view for a moment, "Are you alright, Kaitou? Did you not sleep well?" I asked, my motherly nature slipping out as I spoke.

He looked at me almost in surprise but instantly recovered and shook his head, "Oh, no, not really. Just a bit of insomnia is all," he said. He pulled his notebook from his bag along with a pencil. He slammed the notebook with a rather unnecessary force that made me jump.

I raised an eye brow as I copied his action to pull my notebook from my own bag. I sat back up placing my notebook on the desk with much less force than the classmate had. When I looked forward a strange and abnormally large insect was just centimeters from my face, its wings flittered quickly that they were almost unseen but oddly enough I couldn't hear it. I forced myself to muffle as shriek as my hand swiped at it. I felt that I hit it and the insect hit a desk a few down from my own having the insect disappear a moment later. With a frown I leaned out of my seat to look at the desk the insect had hit better, confirming that it was no longer there, I seat back right in my seat.

"So you see them too, then?" Kaitou asked, he had watched my little freak out from the moment I almost shrieked.

I looked at him quickly, "You mean not everyone can see them?" I asked. I frowned more, "Is that why you slammed your notebook?" I got a nod as an answer.

"Fortunately, yes," he said. "If those insects were visible to everyone, panic would break loose."

With the frown still obvious on my features, I spun around in my seat to see at least a few dozen of the insects floating around the room. My breath quickened as I sat right in my seat, being afraid of bugs doesn't help when you're surrounded by them.

"Calm down, they will not harm you," Kaitou said matter-of-factly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while keeping his focus on the front of the room. "They are not a threat that I know of yet."

I calmed down a bit at his words, then it hit me, "As of yet? You mean these things would really hurt me?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

Kaitou gave me a bored expression, "I don't know yet," was all he said as he looked forward again. He pulled a book from his bag, without looking down at what he was doing, and began to read. He made it clear he didn't want to talk to me anymore with that action.

With a broken sigh I slid down in my seat a little and tried to ignore the insects I now knew existed. _'Stupid bugs... You couldn't have chosen a worse time to make me see you, mid-terms are literally around the corner and it is bad enough with being behind in math! Now I have to try and focus when you stupid little things are floating around! Just great...'_

_

* * *

_

Note: I hope you all like this idea, I though it was pretty unique so I wanted to try my hand at it.

Kaitou is not my own character, he is Yu Kaitou from thc Black Chapter Saga of the series. I think it is time to have some of the back up -less focused on- characters to have their turn in the lime light.

Hanasoka is my oc incase you couldn't figure it out. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Game

**A New Hand**

Chapter 2

The Beginning of the Game  
(Revised)

* * *

By the time my classes were over, it was nearly four-thirty and I had not seen Kaitou since this morning, which made sense since we only have one class with each other. I had successfully managed to ignore the large insects, for the most part, and I was quite proud of myself when I was able to keep my mind focus mostly on my schoolwork. It helped that the insects were practically soundless.

I walked out of the classroom and pulled a piece of my scarf over my nose and mouth to protect them from the frigid wind that had picked up some time earlier in the day. The wind whipped my hair in every direction. My fingers have grown stiff from the cold. The typical overcast dimmed the world around me making my hair color look more like dingy dishwater than the typical warm honey that it usually is. From the inside of my coat's pocket I felt my phone vibrate in a short pattern signaling me I had received a text. I moved out of the way of the passing people and pulled the phone from my pocket with my back turned to the wind.

The weather channel had not said anything on having strong winds so I was glad that I had chosen to wear pants today as they offered more protection for my legs. As much as I like the cold, I do not like the wind; it always makes it worse. It was the only part of the cold months that I could safely say I hated.

I flipped my phone open useing my thumb and raised it to eye level while using my other hand to try to keep my hair out of my eyes. The message was from a co-worker of mine telling me that he would be running a few minutes late for work, which I understood because last time I saw her, his girlfriend was pregnant. Clumsily, I sent a reply back to him before continuing on my way to work. The area I worked at was a good distance from my university and my apartment; it was almost too far to walk to but not exactly far enough to take a taxi. It was almost annoying, but it paid well. Despite the fact that it was kind of far away from home, I liked the atmosphere it had, it has a mom and pop-type impression. What made it better was that the owner likes me so she allows me to work around my school schedule.

As I approached the small cluster of slightly out-of-the-way shops, I noticed that the number insects had increased. I tried my best to ignore them and kept my gaze on the ground until I got to the door. I turned to use my back to push the door open and pulled my scarf off my neck. When I entered, I was welcomed by the warmth and smells of sweet baked goods. I used my free hand to try to tame my hair as I headed into the back so I could drop my things and punch myself in.

I worked at a small bakery that specialized in cupcakes and other small treats and the position I held was both helping to decorating the cupcakes and handling the cash register. The only sort of a uniform that the staff had to wear was a large navy colored t-shirt with the company's logo on the back which I slipped on, over my long-sleeve shirt, after I took off my coat. I tried to pull my hair back into a bun at the same time as I walked back into the front. I finally noticed the owner was sliding a fresh tray of one of her seasonal cupcakes into the front glass case when I came back out.

"Oh! Hana-chan! Glad to see you made it," she said with a smile. "The weather is starting to get bad outside, so I'm glad to see you made it in one piece." She approached me while dusting off some flour from the front of her shirt, "Though I guess I can't say the same for Nobu-san; he hasn't shown up yet."

"Noburu sent me a text when I was a few blocks back; he said he is going to be coming in late," I said as I pulled on a pair of plastic gloves while I knelt down where she was and started to reorganize the white chocolate dipped cookies. "He should be along soon, Yua-san," I said with a smile.

Yua was a woman who looked to be approaching her mid-fifties but had the energy of a sixteen year old. She was very pretty and held herself well; the only wrinkles that began to show were smile lines on either side of her narrow lips and crow's feet on the outside of her large set dark brown eyes. It looked like she had naturally dark hair, I could tell because her roots were growing out. Right now her hair was dyed tangerine color. I wanted to say it may have been a mistake but I didn't want to ask.

"Oh, ok then," Yua said with a big smile, "I'm going to go start on a new batch of those green tea cupcakes. They have been very popular the last couple days," she headed into the back and was half way through the swinging door before she looked back at me, "You can handle things up here by yourself, right?"

I gave her a confident nod. She gave me a smile in return then disappeared behind the door. I turned back to reorganizing the sweets in the case to prepare for the new batches coming out, while replacing the festive Christmas decorations. Every so often I would swat one of the large insects out of my face or to try to keep them from entering the counter. Once I had finished, I stood back and pulled the plastic gloves from my hands and wiped the sweat that formed on my palms on my jeans. I then reached over the counter to turn on the lighted garland that loosely decorated the front of the counters.

Again, I swatted one of the insects away from me. "Stupid little things…" I muttered to myself, resting my arms on the shorter counter that held the resister. I watched them float around the person less sitting area, it was beginning to unsettle me that there were so many of them. _'It's almost like they are just floating mindlessly,'_ I thought. Several would often hit the front glass window, some the glass counter and others would hit the walls, _'Stupid things.'_ I thought. From where I stood they looked like a cross of a Hercules beetle and a wasp that were a blue color.

"Congratulate me, it's a Boy!"

The words surprised me. My body stiffened and I jumped into the air, a scream erupting from my throat.

"Not exactly the congratulations I was looking for…" Noburu said dropping his arms. He had crashed through the front door with his arms in the air, almost knocking the bell above the door off, though he deflated after I screamed.

I composed myself by fixing my hair and both my shirts before smiling at him, "Sorry, but congratulations! What name did you pick out?" I asked as I retook my position of leaning on my elbows.

Noburu started to head to kitchen in the back, "We likethe English name Eli," he said. "You should see him; he looks just like his mom." Noburu had an enormous smile plastered on his lips.

Noburu was a tall well built guy that only a few years older than me. He had long black hair that brushed his shoulders with sharp black eyes. His facial features are sharp and exaggerated. From what I remember, his girlfriend was completely different.

"Lucky kid," I said, smiling as I tossed my head to move my bangs from my face.

"I know," Noburu said with as he disappeared behind the swinging door. He worked as the cook for this shift. If I remember correctly, he is working three jobs to pay for their wedding.

I looked back to the sitting area of the bakery and out the front window. Around the painted on bakery logo and some insects I watched the people go about their business. Behind I heard several metal objects fall to the floor and then the swinging door creak, "Hana-chan, can you take these and organize them in the case please?" Yua asked, "We kind of had a frosting accident."

I moved away from the counter to take the tray of cupcakes but had to bite my cheek as I did. Yua was covered in white and neon pink icing with an obviously annoyed expression on her face.

"Not a problem," I said with a smile, trying hard to not laugh, "Do you need any help?"

"No, no, we should be able to handle this, if _someone_ doesn't try and —" Yua cut herself off as she went back behind the swinging door. She also had icing on her back. From the glimpse I had into the kitchen, Noburu appeared to be also covered in frosting.

I smiled and shook my head. "If you say so," I said as I knelt down and began to place the cupcakes into the case in an attractive arrangement.

The door's bell jingled.

"Hello. Welcome to Dreamland Cupcakes," I said as I stood and looked at the customer who entered. My eyebrow went up when I saw him take off his scarf.

"They seem to be in higher numbers in this part of town," Kaitou said. He folded his scarf and put it into his pocket as he approached the counter.

"Are you talking about…?" I asked as pointed up referring to the insects. I got a nod as a response, "You figure out if they are harmful or not?"

He shook his head, "I am going to assume you work here," he stated. I nodded. "Then can you get me a dozen cupcakes?"

I leaned back to pull one of the cardboard boxes out from under the register and began to fold it, "You know," I started, "this is kind of far from University. Do you live around here?" I asked. I slid the door to the glass case open.

"Not really," Kaitou said pointing to a row of pale, pink cupcakes. "Four of those. I am trying to pinpoint the area of the city where the insects are the densest and it appears as if I am getting close."

I carefully grabbed the cupcakes from their paper cups and placed the gently into the box, "I noticed that too, I could see the difference from school to here."

"I see." Kaitou then pointed to a row of pale, purple cupcakes, "Four of those. I have noticed that it appears as if the insects are attracted to colder places. The numbers are far greater outdoors than in buildings."

I shifted over to reach the other row, "That's good then, I guess. Why are you looking at how many there are? If it were me, I would go the opposite direction."

He took a step over to point at a row further down, "Four of these as well. I am looking for their origin so I can stop more from coming into the city. Like I've said, I've yet to find if they are harmful to people though I do have a hypothesis," he said while pushing up his glasses.

I slid on my knees across the ground and moved the doors out of the way to reach the cupcakes, "Hypothesis on what?" I asked, placing the cupcakes into the box, "Actually, I don't want to know."

Kaitou pointed to the last two white frosted cupcakes, "One of those. I wasn't planning on telling you anyways."

I looked at the two lonely cupcakes before I reached for the two cakes and put them both in the box, closed it and stood back up, _'Only two left, minus well let him have both.'_ I thought. I used my foot to slide the case door closed again as I turned around. "What color you want?" I asked as I placed the box on the back counter.

"Doesn't matter," he said.

I pulled at the thin yellow ribbon. "Well, whatever you're doing, good luck," I tied the ribbon around the box with a bow then turned back around. "I don't know what you're trying doing… Nor do I really want to know either, but if you should need anything, I'm here," I said as I placed the box on the front counter. I then told him how much he owed.

He pulled his wallet from his pants pocket and handed me some bills. "I appreciate your offer, but I am unsure if there is any way you can assist," he said.

I shrugged and handed him his change, "Well, the offer is open should you think of something." I gave him a polite smile, "I need to repay you for the tutoring you've been giving me anyways."

From behind there was another crash, this one much bigger than the last. I then heard Yua yelling something I couldn't make out.

"Shouldn't you go see what that was?" Kaitou asked as he raised an eyebrow at the closed swinging door.

I shook my head, "I should but I'm not going to. I've seen Yua-san's angry wrath before and I don't wish to see it again."

Kaitou gave me a slow nod then looked around the bakery a moment. He pushed his glasses up again when he looked at me. "When do you get off of work?"

I looked at the clock behind me. "In a couple hours, why?"

"I think that having an extra set of eyes around the city would be useful in pinpointing where the insects are coming from,"

"I would be happy to help," I perked up with a smile, "I don't have classes until late in the afternoon tomorrow anyways… that is if you are asking for my help."

Kaitou nodded, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have had said anything."

"Right…" I said with a shallow nod.

"Hanasoka-san, a hand please?"

Noburu slid his way out of the swinging door while balancing three trays of baked goods. I quickly jumped from my spot to grab the tray that was slipping from his grip. Only one or two treats fell to the floor when I caught it. "Thanks," he said.

I slid the tray onto the counter but did not take my eyes off of my co-worker who was covered in flour, several colors of frosting, and who knows what else. I almost opened my mouth to ask what happened but the annoyed look plastered on his face kept me from asking, so I bit my bottom lip and began to slide the new batch of cookies into their place in the counter. He placed the other two trays on the counter before he scooping up the fallen sweets and then headed back into the kitchen.

"Is it usually like that?" Kaitou asked when Noburu was safely in the back.

"Like what?" I asked as I arranged the different kinds of cookies.

He stayed quiet a second before answering, "Disordered?"

"You mean in the back? Not a day goes by when we don't have to try and get food coloring out of the ceiling," I said, "It makes things fun."

Kaitou sat down at one of the tables set in front of the window, pulling his messenger bag, which I had just noticed because he had it behind his back, off his shoulder and pulled out a few books.

"You're going to just wait there?" I asked. I traded the now empty tray for one of the full ones.

"Yes, but if you're against it I can leave," Kaitou said. He didn't look up at me as he opened the two books and made himself comfortable.

"No no, it's fine if you stay. I'm just saying it's going to be a while," I said quickly, "Just figured you'd get bored."

"I am going to get my homework out of the in the mean time," he said as he slid his chair around a bit to where most of his back was now facing me.

I sighed. If he didn't want to talk anymore then he just had to say something. I shook my head and went back to stuffing treats into the glass counter. I glanced at the clock, _'Three hours to go.'_ I tossed my bangs from my face while going back to my task.

I really only offered to help him, in whatever he is doing, to be polite. _'Why would you go looking for more insects? There are plenty as it is… sure he says he's going to try and stop more from coming, but how the hell is he going to do that? It's stupid to go off a hunch. Really, really stupid.'_ I thought.

* * *

Almost three hours on the mark, I walked out from the back pulling my coat on and sure enough Kaitou had stayed the whole three hours with his back to me doing his homework. I honestly expected him to up and leave at some point, so it's safe to say that I was surprised when he was still waiting when my shift was finally over.

"Do you have a plan on where to go?" I asked as I wrapped my scarf about my neck.

"Go further towards the center of the city, I will pick my next option from there," he said as he walked out the door having the bell above it jingle. I followed out close behind him.

"That's it?" I asked. I could see my breath as I spoke. The snow had begun to fall a while ago before the sun set, the clouds blocked it out completely, covering everything in a thin layer of white. My shoes crunched on the freshly fallen powder.

Kaitou didn't answer my question he only stayed quiet and walked by my side. I shook my head, but mirrored his actions by staying quiet and walked whereever he was going. I looked up at the falling snow. Above our head the insects hovered in large swarms almost like they are huddling together for warmth. Through the clouds and throng or insects I could see the blinking lights of an airplane. It was peaceful and quiet, _'Maybe the bugs don't mean harm…'_ I thought.

The next moment changed my mind. Kaitou jumped back while rapidly take hold of the back of my coat and pulled me several steps backwards. I whipped my head in his direction to ask why he yanked me back, "What is it—?"

The sound that cut me off made me freeze and look back. It was a mixture of a sickening deep thump, a dry splat with countless pops and cracks. It made my skin crawl.

My eyes widened, just barely further on from where I was once standing was a man in an expensive looking suit. He was lying facedown, his limbs were contorted and mangled while blood seeped out from under him and stained the snow surrounding him.

When my brain registered what happened reflex brought my hands to my mouth as my throat let out a bloody scream. My legs moved on their own taking a few steps backwards. Every muscle in my body had begun to shake.

It felt like it was impossible to look away, like it was a train wreck. I forced myself to rip my eyes away from the dead man and at Kaitou who was on his cell phone, his back to the man. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I don't think I even cared right then either. My eyes traveled back to the scene behind him. I felt myself begin to shake almost uncontrollably.

I almost didn't feel it when I was being turned around. "You shouldn't look at that," Kaitou said as stood before me. In all honestly I could hardly hear him. My mind was still focused on what happened. I could only see the gruesome image.

With my hands still glued to my jaw I brought my eyes from the ground to look up at him. "He jumped," Kaitou's voice was a bit louder, answering a question I did not know I had asked. I felt myself glare at him as my eyes traveled back to the snow. "I happened to look up at the right moment," Kaitou said answering another one of my unknown questions.

I noticed his voice was different; it trembled. I could not get myself to look up at him to see if he was alright. I kept my eyes focused on the snow at my feet.

I momentarily removed my hands from my mouth to pull up a piece of my scarf and then replaced my hands how they were. I felt my stomach doing flips. I felt as if I was going to be sick as my mind began to fully comprehend the situation, as I began to wake up to reality again.

I finally heard the sirens in the distance.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I collapsed into a ball, balancing my weight over my feet with my arms crossed on my knees.

_hic_

_

* * *

__*I REIVISED THE CHAPTER 12/18/10*_

_Chapter 2, what did you think? I could have made it longer but then I thought it was going to begin to run on. _

_Well, some information in this chapter may seem pointless but it isn't! Have faith friends! I have everything planned out for the first 'saga' of my story, where everything comes into play. I'm excited, I hope you are too._

_Thank you to the two reviewers of my first chapter: White Rose Fox & Dreamehz._

_Dreamehz: thank you for your kind words and mostly for your help, I honestly do appreciate it. I hope I don't let you down with this story._

_Also, you have no idea how much it means to me that you helped revise this chapter._

_Now, on to chapter 3! Hopefully that one will be better!_


	3. Chapter 3: Placing the First Bet

A New Hand

Chapter 3

Placing the First Bet

* * *

When the police arrived, a small crowd had formed around us and the man who jumped. Kaitou stayed in his place of standing in front of me, neither one of us had spoken a word. I stayed in my ball because my body was unwilling to move. I could only keep my eyes focused on Kaitou's shoes, which were actually nice; they appeared to be expensive. I could see the squad car's lights reflect off the snow and his shoes. I could hear someone approaching from behind, but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying or the short conversation they had with Kaitou. I assumed it must have been a police officer.

_hic_

"If you are finished with your questions, I think it's time I took her home," Kaitou said. He dusted some snow that must have collected on my shoulders but withdrew his hand when my body twitched with a _hic_ again. When I heard the other person leave, Kaitou then grabbed my upper arms and pulled me up so that I stood. My arms slipped from their crossed position and fell at my sides. He kept a firm grip on my arm when he begun to pull me along in the path we had just come from, "Let's get you home."

I finally brought my eyes from the ground to look at him; I think I may have been glaring because he raised an eyebrow at me. I dusted off some snow from his shoulder with the hand on my free arm, "What about lo-_hic-_oking for the insects?" I managed to ask him. It was the only thing I was able to focus my mind on at the moment.

"After that, I think it would be safer to wait until the morning to keep looking," Kaitou said as he gestured over my shoulder. I turned the top half of my body to look. The medical examiner had placed the jumper's body into a body bag and was zipping it closed. I jumped back, running into Kaitou as I did, as I watched a half dozen of the large insects fly out of dead man's open mouth just before he was completely shut into the bag. The blue insects flew up into the mass swarm and blended in. The sight made my stomach flip again.

I frowned, "Did y-_hic_-ou see that?"

"I did," Kaitou said. His voice had dropped low, "Seems as if they can cause harm to people." He pulled on my arm to get me to start walking. _Hic,_ my body made another sharp jerk with the hiccup I tried to keep in my chest.

I didn't say anything else as I walked next to him because he still had a firm grip on my upper arm. I assumed that Kaitou wasn't going to tell me what he was talking about. I became content with the silence that hung in the air between us. The only sound that filled the air was the sound of our shoes crunching the snow, the faint whispering of the falling flakes, along with a car or person passing every-so-often. It wasn't long until the cool, fresh air calmed my nerves and my stomach settled. I took a deep breath and watched the vapors when I exhaled then my eyes drifted to ground.

_Hic, _"Damn it," I muttered. I placed my hand in the center of my chest out of reflex. _'I hate the hiccups.'_ I thought. When I felt the faint soreness in my chest fade, I dropped my hand back to my side.

From my peripheral vision I saw him look at me then look away. With a silent sigh, I pulled a piece of my scarf over my mouth and carefully slid my arm out of Kaitou's grip, "I'm okay now." I kept my eyes on the ground as I did. I slipped a hand into my pocket but kept my other hand over the piece of scarf. "Why did those bugs come out of that man's m-_hic_-outh?" I asked after another long minute of silence, "Do you think it had to do with him jumping off that building?"

"Yes," was the only thing I got as an answer.

I looked over at Kaitou, expecting him to continue, but his expression made drop my eyes to the ground again. His eyebrows were angled downward in thought while his eyes were fixed on the insects ahead of us. It was obvious that he was deep in his own thoughts. I stayed quiet so he could stay inside his head.

When we got close to the side street I needed to take to get home, I stopped walking and got Kaitou to look at me. "Are you going to walk me the rest of the way home? Or should we part ways now?" I asked. He stared at me with a blank, almost expectant, expression. "If you want, you're more than welcome over for tea or something." I added on slowly. I nodded my head in the direction of home, "This way, it's not far." I said dusting some snow off my jacket as I started walking.

Kaitou then followed along next to me without a word. Silence once again made itself comfortable between the both of us as we headed toward my apartment. It must've been pretty late because there were hardly any signs of human life left in the streets aside from a passing car or two. The snowfall had lightened up to the point where there were only stray flakes here and there. It wasn't long before I had to dig around the insides of my book bag with stiff fingers to pull my keys out and unlock my door.

Still without words, we entered my small apartment. I pulled my shoes, coat, and scarf off before I stepped onto the wood flooring and went over to the far wall to turn the heat up. "Make yourself comfortable." I said as I walked to the small kitchenette to put the tea pot on. I heard Kaitou shuffle and maneuver around the small sitting area. I pulled two matching mugs out of my cabinet, placed them on the counter and slipped a tea bag into each one. I then squeezed a bit of honey into the bottom of the mugs and leaned against the counter to wait for the tea pot to whistle. I flinched when it sent out an ear piercing scream, _'To think I should be use to that by now,'_ I thought. I turned my stove off and poured the hot water into the mugs then used a spoon to stir the drink until the honey dissolved. Carefully, I picked up a mug in each hand, holding them so I would not burn my fingers.I slowly made my way to the small sitting area where I heard Kaitou settle.

My sitting area was nothing more than a small suede sofa, a coffee table with a single floor pillows and a small television stand that held my TV. Kaitou had chosen to sit on the floor pillow. He had his bag open next to him with papers neatly arranged in front of him on the coffee table. I placed his mug down in an empty space between two papers before I settled down on the sofa directly across from him, keeping my tea in my hands.

I took a careful sip of the liquid as I scanned the papers that Kaitou was studying, "You want to tell me what you're doing?" I was watchful to keep my tone light. He looked up at me for an instant before taking his tea and taking a drink.

"I'm rereading these and I believe I have found a connection," he said finally.

"Connection between what?" I leaned forward to look at the papers better.

"The insects and humans," he said.

I looked away from the papers on the table to look out the window. I watched the insects, a few running into the window from the outside. "Kaitou, Can you hear those things?" I asked. The streetlight gave the normally cerulean insects an orange glow.

"Hear what?" Kaitou asked. I heard him pick up his mug and place it back down a moment later.

"The insects, do they make noise? Or are the silent?" I looked away from the window and back to my guest.

"They are quite loud," he said as he looked up from the pages to me, "why do you ask?"

"I can't hear them." With a soundless sigh I ran my fingers through my hair to pull my bangs from my face. I heard Kaitou say "odd," before going taciturn again. I took another sip from my tea as I scanned over the upside-down papers on my coffee table; I tilted my head as far as I could to read the papers better. I leaned forward and picked up the only picture that I could see and brought it closer to my face. "Who's this?" I twisted my wrist to show it to him.

Kaitou looked up at me once again, "Person of interest." He said flatly. He then reached over to take it out of my hands but I pulled my arm back so it was out of his reach. He frowned at me.

"So, is that why it looks like someone took his picture from behind some bushes?" I asked as I looked back at the picture raising an eyebrow at it. It honesty did. It was a black and white photo of a man in a trench coat crossing a street that I recognized because it wasn't far from work. "Care to tell me what you are doing?" I asked as I looked back at Kaitou, who was still staring at me with a scowl. "You know what? He looks familiar." I said as I gently placed the picture back on the table, in the same spot I took it from.

I stared back at him with an expectant expression. When we locked eyes, he dropped his back to the papers and began to shuffle through them. "It's a case I am working on." He said finally.

"Like a police case?" I asked. I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"In a way, yes." Kaitou pushed up his glasses. "If you don't mind, I don't want to get into detail with you."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, "Alright." I took a deep breath and looked back out the window.

I tried to drop the subject of his so-called police case and focus in on the insects but my mind kept replaying the scene of the jumper from earlier. "It has to do with the man jumping, doesn't it?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Yes, I think so." He said, his voice sounded annoyed. I didn't turn away from the window to see if he was or not. "Let me ask you something." He said. I turned away from the window to look at him. "Do you watch the news?" he asked.

"Sometimes. When I have the time." I answered.

"Have you noticed the rise in suicides?" he asked. His tone hinted urgency.

I stayed quiet in thought for a moment before I answered him, "I noticed it. I haven't watched TV in a while, so I don't know how bad may have gotten."

Kaitou nodded once before he continued, "It has escalated from the normal rate of one or two every six months or so, to more than twenty-four have killed themselves in the last five weeks."

My eyebrows shot up to my hair line, "You're kidding?" I brought a hand to touch my lips. "I didn't realize it had gotten do bad." Kaitou nodded.

"Did you notice when the insects began to swarm the city?" he asked me. He spoke slowly, like he was trying to lead my answer.

Again, I stayed quiet to think of my words, "I didn't really begin to notice them until this morning."

"They began to appear in large numbers just over a month ago," He said, still speaking slowly. He inclined his head at me slowly, locking his eyes with mine.

I mirrored his action in thought, "You think they're connected; the suicides and the insects?" I asked him slowly. One of my eyebrows dropped as I tried to connect the pieces together.

"I am almost positive now." Kaitou said, "Especially after witnessing the insects coming from the jumper's mouth earlier."

I kind of glared at him. "What kind of police work are you doing?" I snapped. I then shook my head, "Actually, I don't think I want to know more. This is really freaking me out."

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? They may seem a bit personal," Kaitou said as he adjusted on the floor cushion, "So you don't have to answer if it seem to invasive. But I do think that it will clear some things up for me."

I raised an eyebrow but kept my gaze fixed on the window, "Shoot."

"You wouldn't happen to be psychic, would you?"

I looked back at him, "You mean like, see and speak to dead people? No…" I said slowly.

"Not what I meant," he said sharply.

I sighed, "Well then, I guess, that depends on what you mean by psychic. I can't speak to the dead or see the future. I don't hear things. I don't feel things. I do, though, tend to see things that can't really be explained if I pay close enough attention."

Kaitou laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his knuckles, "See what kind of things?"

"I can't really explain it. I see things in people mostly, but things I can't really… well, explain logically." I winched as I let the words out of my mouth as I tried to think of a better way to clarify what I meant.

"Does anyone in my family claim to be psychic?"

"My mom always said she was. She always said that she could sense and communicate with spirits. She also said that she could _feel_ if someone wasn't human, or evil, or something." I told him. I brought my attention back to my guest, "My dad and I always believed that she was just slowly losing her mind."

He nodded. "When, if you remember, did you first start seeing things?"

"When I hit puberty," I said simply, "I started to see some of the things my mom claimed to see."

"Like what?" He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well… Like I said, I don't know how to explain it." I said. "I can only see things if I'm looking for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Take the insects, for example." I tossed my bangs out of my eyes, "I… didn't really see them, until one was right in my face. You then pointed out how many there were, so now I can see them everywhere."

"I see."

'_Wait…'_ "Why do you want to know?" I asked. He dropped his head to look back at the papers. I sighed when he did. _'Does he always ignore people after he hears what he wants? Why the hell did he ask about that anyways?'_ I thought while shaking my head once. "Are you psychic?"

"Something like that." Was the only thing he said.

I ran my fingers through my hair again to gather it up on one shoulder. _'I could have gone my whole life without seeing someone kill themselves.'_ I thought. I stared down at my half-full cup, _'I really don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight after that…'_ I put my cup down on the coffee table then leaned over to look around Kaitou to see the time on the clock of my DVD player. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning.

"You said that the insects were getting thicker when getting closer to the middle of the city, right?" I asked. I got a small grunt as a response which I took as a yes. "When do your classes start?"

Kaitou used his phone to check the time. "At eight."

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked. I lowering my eyes to the papers Kaitou was looking over again.

"An area where the insects are the densest," He said.

With a deep sigh I shook my head, "I'll look around the city as much as I can until my class starts, to see if I can narrow your search." I scooted back and tucked my feet underneath me, "I don't know what kind of weird paranormal police case you're working on, but I'll do what I can if you let me. I want to get those stupid insects out of the city; they are really starting to make my skin crawl."

"I'm not meaning to make you feel obligated to help me." He said. He pushed up his glasses with his knuckle.

"It's not exactly because of that," I said, "If what you said about the insects and suicides are connected… whatever, you should know where this is going." I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands roughly. The pressure on my eyelids made me see stars, but my mind showed me the man's mangled image.

"You alright, Hanasoka?" I heard Kaitou ask me.

"I can't stop thinking about it." I said. I dragged my fingers into my hair and held my bangs from my face. "I keep thinking about what he must have been thinking… what he was feeling…" My words caught in my throat. I clenched my teeth as I felt my heart rate begin to quicken. _'I don't get it. I don't understand.'_ I thought. "What would drive someone to end their life? I-I just don't see how someone could bring themselves to that." My vision blurred as I bared my teeth in a grimace.

"It is not completely the individual's fault." Kaitou spoke slowly after a moment. I could hear the hesitation on his voice. I shook my head.

"I don't know what it is." I said. "I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. And in such an ugly way…" I brought one hand to cover my mouth.

"If it's any consolation, he did jump from a rather tall building," Kaitou started, "more than likely he would have been dead before he hit the ground. He wouldn't have felt the landing."

I blinked multiple times to clear my eyes before I looked at him. "I hope so."

There was a long silence between us after the words parted from my lips. Kaitou studied and shuffled through the papers arranged on my coffee table while his thumbs clicked away on his phone; I watched him from a lack of something else to do. He ended up staring at the photo, which I had looked at earlier, for a long time. I saw it reflected in his glasses.

"Didn't you say that the man in this picture looked familiar to you?" He asked. He lifted the picture between his thumb and index finger while extending his arm out over the table. I leaned forward to get a better look and nodded. "Do you remember where you've seen this man?" he asked. "Do you think you could pick him out of a crowd if you saw him?"

I shook my head and picked the photo out of his fingers, "Couldn't tell you. It's honestly just a red flag in the back of my mind." I held the picture at eyelevel. "Do I have to look for him while I'm out tomorrow, too?" I accidently slipped my dislike of the idea through the tone of my voice.

"No," he said lowly, "I'll begin to look for him after my afternoon classes. I know what to look for."

"And what is that?" I asked automatically.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know." A hit of amusement mixed into the monotone of his voice.

I dropped my hand that held the photo to my lap, "Touché."

He gave me a small smile that held a cocky tint to it.

"Shouldn't you be heading home about now? It's just about two in the morning." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. I turned to look back out the window, "It's not safe to be out to late, especially with the snow on the ground."

Hearing Kaitou lift himself to his feet made me look back at him, "I suppose you're right." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I have also overstayed my welcome here, as well." He knelt down to pack up the papers he spread out over my table.

"Just leave it." I said as I also got to my feet. "You can just come get it later after classes. I'll still need to tell you what I find with the disturbing pests, that is, _if_ I find anything. We can just meet back here after classes" He nodded while he stood back up.

"Try to not to muddle up the papers, I have them arranged in a spe~"

I cut him off by dropping a large decorative pillow over the majority of the documents. "There, I won't even touch 'em."

He gave me a clearly displeased stare. I shrugged at him, "That way I won't be tempted to look at them, and it will help to keep them in order."

"…Right." He said. He leaned over to put his shoes back on his feet. "If I find one thing out of order-"

"I'll be in trouble. I know that one, I have an older brother." I said as I tossed his scarf loosely over his shoulders. "No need to worry, I'll more than likely forget they are there by morning."

"If you insist. Good night, Hanasoka" He said as he exited my apartment.

"Night, Kaitou." I shut the door when he was a short distance away. When I heard the _click_ of my lock, I looked at the pillow placed on my coffee table. _'I really want to look at those papers…'_ I thought. I hesitantly took a few steps toward them. I looked down at the design on the pillow, _'What the hell is he doing? Like hell this is a police case. He said it himself, not everyone can see the bugs… I need to stop thinking about this…'_

To occupy my hands, I ran them through my hair again and made my way into my bathroom. _'A shower should help me forget about today and maybe get some sleep.'_ I hoped.

I turned the knob to my shower, letting the hot water cascade over my hand instantly relaxed me. I took a deep breath before I started to peel my clothes from my body.

* * *

Only a few strides after leaving the apartment, Kaitou brought his phone to his ear. It had been vibrating in his pocket nonstop since Hanasoka placed his scarf on his shoulders. "Yes?" he answered.

"_We were wondering when you were going to ask for our help. Is it as bad as it sounds?"_ Came the reply.

"I'm afraid it may be worse." Kaitou said, "If we work together on this, we should be able to have the insects gone by the end of next week."

"_Good. Just let us know what we can do, and I'll forward it to Yana."_

"Just examine your part of the city for the highest amount of insects. Also, let me know if you spot the man in the photo I sent you." Kaitou lightly hopped over a visible patch of ice in a crosswalk.

"_What about your half?"_

"I have an acquaintance that is assisting me here. She has a mild sense of spiritual awareness."

"_Alright. Well, we'll keep you updated on what we find. You do the same."_

"Thank you." Kaitou snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket along with his half-frozen hands. _'This is going to be a long week.'_ He thought.

* * *

_Chapter 3, I hope you like it. Thank You again, Deamehz for helping me with the revisions, I really do appreciate your help!_

_And Thank you again White Rose Fox for reviewing again._


End file.
